Lord and Lady Croft: Tomb Raiders
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: Sixteen year old Lara makes a discovery that will change her life for ever and finds someone to share her life, adventures and her heart. He is Naruto Uzumaki. First Tomb RaiderNaruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto or Tomb Raider**

Chapter text

"Hello" = English

"(Goodbye)" = Japanese

**Well here's the start of a new crossover. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

=Chapter I=

=Lara's Discovery=

Sixteen year old Lara croft had once again slipped away from her father to do some exploring on her own. This time Lara was exploring a newly discovered Japanese temple that was dedicated to a group of nine Legendary beasts.

_This place is amazing_. Thought Lara as she walked down a lone corridor that was designed in the shape of a decagon {AN: A shape with ten sides}. Eight of the faces seemed to have one of the beasts engraved on it in such away that if you were to run down the corridor it would appear that the beasts were running along side you. Unfortunately Lara could only make out eight of the beasts as one of the faces had been destroyed. _Hmm lets see there's a Tanuki, a Cat, A Turtle, A Monkey, what looks like a Dolphin or a Horse, a Slug, a Horned Beetle, a Ox and the last looks like it's been destroyed. It's as if they wanted to erase it from history. _Thought Lara as she came to the end of the tunnel and entered a large chamber.

Looking around Lara saw what she guessed were the remains of a fairly large statue judging by the size of the four large stone paws that were on the ground. Looking around more Lara spotted what looked like a extremely complex design engraved on the ground. She also approached an inscribed tablet and while tracing the kanji with her fingers read it out loud.

"Of the nine great beasts … was the strongest and the guardian of the elemental fires. His rule of the nine was unquestioned . It was during the time of the Red Dawn though that … and his kin betrayed the lands that they had once sworn to protect. It was therefore that with heavy hearts that the elemental gods of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Lighting, Light and Dark destroyed the Nine and themselves. With the last of their power though the gods managed to appoint nine guardians who would watch over the essence of the nine until it could return to the…. The rest is missing" said Lara as she ran her hand over the damaged and worn tablet catching her thumb on a sharp area cutting her thumb.

"OW!" shouted Lara as she flicked her thumb away from the tablet so as to not contaminate the find with her blood. She never noticed the single drop of blood that sailed through the air that by chance landed in the very center of the complex design she had seen earlier. She did however notice the red light that seemed to come from the design upon the floor.

It was not long before the light intensified to such a point that young Lara had to shield her eyes. After a few minutes the light died down and Lara blinked the spots from her eyes. Once gone Lara saw that a statue had appeared In the room. Approaching the statue Lara saw that it was of a boy her age. _Wow he's so handsome. _Thought Lara as she looked at the face and saw that there were Blue Sapphires where the eyes were and Lara could make out three marks on each cheek that Lara thought looked like whiskers. Lara couldn't really tell what the statue was wearing… not that she cared as she was transfixed by the statues face.

Suddenly the statute started to glow blue. Slowly cracks appeared that seemed to shoot out the same blue light. Then suddenly the light exploded with out a sound and Lara felt a sense of calm wash over her as she once again shielded her eyes.

Once the light had died down Lara could hear the sound of heavy breathing as if someone had over taxed themselves.

Opening her eyes Lara saw a young man where the statue once was kneeling and trying to catch his breath. The young man was wearing a deep red short sleeved duster that had black flames around the base of the duster. Under the duster Lara could make out a pair of blue Pants with what she guessed was a holster of some kind tapped around his right leg and black sandals. On his upper body Lara saw what looked like a strange looking green body warmer over a black and orange sweatshirt. On his head was a dark red headband that had a metal plate attached to the forehead area via three small rivets on each end. The plate had what looked like a leaf… or it could be an arrow head engraved on it .

Lara quickly ran over and knelt by the boy who appeared to be he age to see if he was alright. "(Are you alright?)" Lara asked in Japanese figuring it was his native language because of where she currently was.

"(I am fine but where am I.)" The boy asked {AN: If you have not figured out who he is, then you suck.}

"(You are in the Temple of the Nine, in northern Japan)" Lara answered.

"(Who are you and Where's that bastard Danzo?)"

"(I am Lara Croft, I don't know anyone by the name Danzo, but if I may who are you?)" Asked Lara.

"(I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and as farfetched as farfetched as this is going to sound, I think I have been banished to another dimension.)"

Lara stared blankly as the boy she now knew was called Naruto. But as farfetched as his idea sounded no one would believe her if she said the boy came out of a statue.

* * *

**I know its short of 1000 words but I think it is a good way to start this new crossover. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or Tomb Raider**

**Well here's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

=Chapter II=

=Seven Years Later=

Seven years had passed since that day when Lara had discovered Naruto, it had taken time but Naruto was eventually aloud to accompany Lara and her father back to England were Naruto and Lara stayed friends after becoming friends while the temple's exploration was completed in Japan. In the Seven years that passed Naruto and Lara had come up with a theory as to how Naruto crossed dimensions.

The theory was that when Naruto had been sealed in his home dimension he was sealed over a convergence of planetary Chakra Lines. Then due to the Temple of the Nine being built over a convergence of Lay Lines and the similarities between the nine beasts and the Bijuu of Naruto's world he some how crossed over. How this had happened they were unsure but they hoped to figure it out one day.

=TR=

Currently Naruto was laid in bed next to Lara. The two had gotten married after spending three years together.

Lara had been floored when on her Nineteenth Birthday Naruto had dropped to one knee and proposed to her. She had immediately said yes as she knew that other men who had tried to woo her would as Naruto put it, 'clip her wings and put her in a gilded cage.' This had come about after Naruto had read in an adventure magazine commenting on a recent adventure they had basically described Lara as a unlady like commoner who needed someone to try and get her to settle down. The report had lead Lara and Naruto to buy as many copies of the magazine they could before wiring them to clay pigeons then spent the day shooting them.

"Mmmm good morning dear." sighed Lara as she snuggled up to Naruto as he wrapped his arm around Lara's shoulders.

"Good morning to you too honey" said Naruto and gave his wife Lara a kiss. "so Mrs Uzumaki what plans do you have today?" asked Naruto using his family name as they had decided that in private they would be Mr and Mrs Uzumaki were as in public and to their peers they were Lord and Lady Croft.

"Well I have a meeting with Natla today. She wants our expertise in finding an artefact of some kind some where in Peru. While I am doing that you have a meeting with the curator of the British museum to look over the shipment of Japanese artefacts for the new exhibit they plan to show" explained Lara before smirking. "And you will wear the suit I bought you for such meetings" Lara said then giggled at Naruto's grimace then sighed in content. "What did I do to find someone as caring as you?" asked Lara while running her fingers over Naruto's bare chest

"Hmm, if I remember correctly you flicked your blood on to a seal and summoned me to you." Answered Naruto playfully and Lara just nodded to the fact.

"Well then let us get up and have some break fast shall we?" asked Lara as she left the bed and as she walked to the on suite bathroom Naruto couldn't help but follow Lara's lovely rear with his eyes.

=TR=

Several hours later a Black H1 Hummer pulled in to the car park of the British Museum. Naruto stepped out of the Hummer in his black tailored Armani suit a white shirt was visible under the jacket as was a red tie embodied with the Konoha Leaf.

Naruto entered te Museum and went straight to the main reception desk. "Good day could you please inform the Curator that his one o clock is here to view the recent shipment of Japanese artefacts?" asked Naruto.

"one moment sir may I please have your Name?" asked the receptionist keeping her head down as she sorted through the appointment list. "May I have your name sir?"

"Naruto Croft" answered Naruto using his public name.

Hearing the name the receptionist looked up a look of shock written on her face. "y-yes I will in form the curator right away, one moment please." said the girl who quickly picked up the phone and called the curator.

_It's going to be a long afternoon. _Thought Naruto as the secretary directed him to the curator's office. _Show time._

=TR=

Naruto sighed when he drove into the Manor grounds later that day. _Well at least the exhibit will be correct this time. I swear that curator is an idiot when it comes to Far Eastern artefacts._ Naruto thought as he pulled in to the garage and parked his Hummer next to Lara's bike.

Naruto looked at the bike for a moment then looked round the garage seeing if Lara was in but saw a car missing. _Guess she's borrowed my Jaguar XK120. _Thought Naruto seeing his baby missing. _She better not scratch the paint, it's a classic that took me five years to restore. _Naruto thought knowing how Lara can be a wild card behind the wheel at times. Naruto smiled though as he made his way to the main hall remembering the time they took the Jag to the South of France to celebrate their third anniversary.

"Master Naruto, Lady Croft has not yet returned from her meeting with Miss Natla yet. Would You care for your usual afternoon tea sir?" asked an elderly man in a simple suit.

"Yes I would, thank you Winston." said Naruto handing his Jacket to the now identified Winston.

Sitting down near the fire place above which was the portrait of Lara's parents Naruto Picked up the Divine Comedy and continued reading from where he last left off.

A few minutes later Naruto had just Started on the fifth circle when Winston returned carrying a tray with a cup and a box of Pokey. "Your usual Lady Grey sir." said Winston placing the tray down on the table in front of Naruto. "Did your meeting with the curator go well sir?" asked Winston removing the Cup and box off the tray before picking said tray up.

"Yes it did as insufferable as the man is I managed to get the artefacts categorised correctly." answered Naruto. "Do you know when Lara will return?" Naruto then asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Only that it will be later this afternoon sir." Answered Winston who then asked "Will there be anything sir?"

Naruto paused to think for a moment. "No Winston go and relax until Lara returns." Answered Naruto. Winston simply nodded and left.

=TR=

It was around three o clock when Naruto felt the arms of Lara snake there way around his neck. "Afternoon dear." Lara whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Afternoon to you to honey." Naruto whispered back as Lara came round and sat in Naruto's lap.

"So… the new exhibit, will it be correct for once?" asked Lara while she ran her fingers through Naruto's golden locks.

"The exhibit will be perfect I saw to it. How did the meeting with Natla go?" Naruto asked after answering Lara's own question.

Lara sighed and slid off Naruto's lap and sat next to him. "As well as expected from these corporation types. She tried to dazzle me with her company's projects first, then we talked business in her office which had enough awards to tempt me to invest in her company."

Naruto nodded in under standing then smirked playfully. Something Lara did not notice. "Now on to the important issue. If I go into the garage will my Jag still be in one piece Lara?" Naruto asked.

Lara's response was to smack him on the arm. "I drive all our classic cars carefully Naruto." Lara asked defensively.

"You practically totalled your Lamborghini Miura at the Nurnberg Ring. Which I am still trying to fix by the way". Naruto replied.

Lara simply punched Naruto's arm and laughed knowing he wouldn't let her forget that.

"So any way when do we leave for Peru?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow now let's eat out for dinner tonight" answered Lara.

"Ok let's get our gear ready then head out were do you want to eat?" asked Naruto.

"I would Like Indian tonight." answered Lara

"Ok I spotted a new Indian Restaurant on my way into London earlier we will go there." suggested Naruto.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 done next chapter we start the first game which I will base more on anniversary as it has more content and better dialogue.**


End file.
